1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of computer systems and more particularly concerns a central system from which one wishes to remote part of the execution of certain operations to a satellite system.
Remoting an execution is advantageous for example when the central system is a proprietary system. The operations of the proprietary system benefit from increased computing power and a high level of security and reliability. A satellite system from the so-called open world makes it possible to use standard hardware and software on the market.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a task is performed entirely in a single system, the execution of the operations is fast since it runs in command control mode in devices that react in slave mode. When the execution of a task is distributed among several different systems, the prior art normally proposes having the systems communicate by means of messages. There are known architectures of the client-server type. In assigning the client function to the central system and the server function to the satellite system, the central system will establish a connection with the satellite system and send a request message to the satellite system, which will return a response message. However, the fact that the messages pass through numerous communication layers does not result in comparable performance in terms of speed relative to operations executed entirely in the same system.